Sea Side Breeze
by Ari-chan
Summary: Haruka is next on the list, maybe. But Michiru is scared for her. And she has just told Haruka something: I want to know about your past.-Chapter 16 up-
1. Introduction

Sea Side Wind Rated: PG-13 By: Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: This one has been in the works for awhile. I just found the file and decided to finish it. Before you read it you must know this: Haruka and Michiru ARE NOT Senshi in this fic. Michiru is from RI (no, she does not have a funny accent) and Haruka is from Maine. Before you get all hot and bothered by the fact that they are Japanese and in America think about this: They are Japanese American. Ha!  
  
A lot of the stuff in this story is true. I do have a house on gooserocks beach, and my great grand father did build it. My aunt does live up there.  
  
Michiru and Haruka belong to Naoko-sama, all other characters and plot are mine. Please read and review.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
-Introduction-  
  
Every summer my family and I take the two hour drive up to Kennebuck Port, Maine. We own a small cottage that my great grandfather built. Although small it was perfect for our family of three.  
  
This summer would be different though: I was going to be alone. A whole summer by myself! Since I was old enough to drive my parents thought it would be a good idea if I had my own vacation while they had theirs.  
  
So I'd be all alone up there, for a whole summer. I hardly knew anybody except my two aunts. When you think about it you'd think I know more people that aren't any people my age. I figured I'd spend my days at the beach or I could always drive inland and for shopping. There would be so many things to do!  
  
The summer would probably be like most others but something told me it would be different.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's something about driving along the roads you see every summer that make you feel like your really home. At least that's the way I felt driving with the top down on my white convertible. My hair blew in the salty ocean breeze as I inhaled the air.  
  
I love the ocean, always have. I guess that's what happens when you've grown up around it. You learn to love everything about it including the greasy sunscreen.  
  
I rounded a corner and smiled to myself at the site of the small general store. Or the corner as I call it. The place sells everything from food to movies. I had gotten a job there last summer. Some sacrifices have to be made to have a good summer.  
  
I was almost there, I saw my aunts mint green house come into view as well as the neighbors brand new house they had rebuilt. Another corner rounded and I was there. The house looked better each year. A few years before it had been resided and the whole inside had been redone. There were two sides of it, being a duplex. One side was ours and the others the relatives. They were hardly up there anymore so they rented their side out. While theirs was still stuck in the fifties ours was very current.  
  
Each side had three bedrooms, a living room, a very small bathroom, a kitchen, and a screened in porch. Usually I slept in the front bedroom but this time I would be in the back one. My parents usually slept in there but I wanted to be able to hear the waves crashing better.  
  
The house was less than five minutes away from the beach. You could easily go there until noon, come back for lunch then go back. It was, I thought the best spot for a vacation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Er, yes I know that wasn't much. But bare with me! It was only the intro. It will get better, just keep reading. And keep reviewing! Please!  
  
Or send me an e-mail at MichiTenoh36@aol.com, you can also IM me. If you e-mail me please put Fanfiction as the subject otherwise your mail will remained unopened, thank you.  
  
Lies lead to lies which lead to one big lie. And eventually it leads to one painful truth. -Ari-chan (I'm so deep at times aren't I? ^^) 


	2. Chapter One

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter One  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Next part, nothing much to say here. You know the usually crap. Michiru and Haruka don't belong to me, please review. (Ah! Short and sweet and not annoying like Chibi-usa)  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
After unpacking I decided to do the obvious and head down to the beach. The sun was almost down which meant not many people would be there. It would be like I had to beach to myself. Not only that but I wouldn't have to put on any sunscreen.  
  
I walked out grabbing a light jacket and a flashlight in case it was dark before I got back. As I passed my aunts house I heard her call out to me. I knew she'd make me talk for at least half an hour unless I annoyed her. I put on my best smile and climbed the front porch steps.  
  
"Hi Auntie. How are you?"  
  
"Just fine except for the pain in my knees. When did you get here and where are you off to?"  
  
"Sorry about you knees. But you know you should really see a doctor."  
  
"They can't even tell the difference between a man and a woman and you expect me to go see them about me knees? Michiru, you must learn these things!" she huffed. "Now tell me, when did you get here?"  
  
"Around three thirty. I was going to take a walk on the beach so I'm sorry but I can't stay. But I'll be here all summer long this year."  
  
"Really?" I nodded. "That's great! Jordan is coming with her new boyfriend and the kids. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun once she gets here!" I nodded although cursing in my head.  
  
Jordan was from daddy's side of the family. The American side. She had been married and divorced three times before she was thirty. Now she was probably around 35 with five kids. Alexander and Milo, both fifteen from her first marriage. Jane twelve and Emily thirteen from her second. And Libby only six from her last. I could hardly grasp that idea that now she had a new boyfriend. They'd probably get married, have a few kids, get divorced. At least that was the pattern of her past.  
  
"I can't wait," I said trying to look happy and hoping I wasn't trying too hard. "I'm sure we'll have fun. Well I think I'd better get going. I'd like to get to the beach before midnight."  
  
"Of course, of course. Nice talking to you Mich!"  
  
  
  
I had been right. The only people at the beach were people like me. Hoping to seek solace and a bit of paradise in watching the setting sun. I found a place on the rocks that were exposed at low tide and set my gaze on the ball of fire. As it went down it set the sky ablaze with vivid reds and oranges then faded out to purples and blues. It something that can't even be described. It just enchants the viewer they way it always managed to do me.  
  
Afterward I got up walked most of the beach. I let the waves roll over my feet giving myself goose bumps. And I let my mind wander. After glancing at my watch I decided it was time to go home. I was tired from the long drive up.  
  
As I walked up onto the dry I felt myself fall into a hold. I let out a squeak before falling onto my back side. "Damn kids!" I said softly to myself. They just couldn't remember to fill in the holes they dug.  
  
"You okay?" I looked up to see a rather good looking blond. "Kids do that all the time. I've fallen in a couple times myself. Think you can walk?"  
  
I moved my foot gently and felt a sharp pain run through it. When I found my voice I said:  
  
"I don't think so. I might have twisted it."  
  
"That'll ruin your whole summer," He put his hand down to pull me up. "Haruka, Haruka Tenoh."  
  
"Michiru Kaioh."  
  
"Ahh the famous artist from Rhode Island eh?" I nodded. "How long are you going to be up here?"  
  
"The whole summer actually, you?" He pulled me up and unto the sand. I wobbled for a moment but he caught me.  
  
"I live here. The tiny house over near the duplex. I don't think you can walk either."  
  
"Neither do I. Did you say the duplex?" He nodded. "That's actually where I'm staying. I come up here every summer. I've never seen you before though. How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Well, I lived in Japan until I was two then moved to Portland. That's where I was until last winter. My parents got divorced and I convinced my mom to let me move out on my own. Since I was tired of living there I moved to this nice little place. It's really, really nice in the winter. Hardly any one here. Now, how to you get you home?"  
  
I could tell he was thinking so I stayed quiet. He was really good looking and so nice too! I mean, what kind of person would help someone they didn't know? And he lived so close to me! I'd have someone to spend time with. That is, if he wanted to spend time with me.  
  
"I've got it!" His voice interrupted my thoughts like an intercom. "I'll have to carry you. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"If that's what it takes?" He smiled flashing his perfect white teeth.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" He slipped one hand behind my back and one under my knees. "There we go," I giggled. "What? I'm I tickling you?"  
  
"No, this is just very strange."  
  
"I know."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hmmm, Haruka was come. And just so all the fans don't get mad.. she is a not a man in this story! Would I ever do that?! Of course no. You know the drill review, send e-mail, what ever floats your boat. And Katie, if you don't have a boat take the bears head off. 


	3. Chapter Two

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Doing good folks! Then again that's the way they always start. Lots of updates then they dwindle. Just a note on the Japanese Haruka uses, I know very little. What she says literally translates to "I am a girl" I'm sorry if the sentence structure is off, as I said I know *very* little Japanese. And Boku is the male term for I. (that's how she refers to herself in show and probably in the manga too)  
  
Haruka and Michiru don't belong to me, all other characters and plot do. Please review.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Haruka had carried me all the way home, helped to lay me in bed got me some ice and even made me diner. It wasn't very good but it was nice none the less. As he sat in a chair by my bed eating the cold noodles he had made I began to worry. What if he wanted something of me. And what if that something was me. I've heard the stories but not for on second did I think it would ever happen to me.  
  
"Um listen," I ventured. "I don't know how to thank you. I mean, you've been really nice.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was nothing. Besides I needed some excitement," He winked at me. What was behind that wink. "And it's always nice to help a damsel in distress, ne? And you do speak Japanese right? I mean judging from you name?" I nodded.  
  
"Of course I do. My mother is Japanese."  
  
"I see. Um, before we get to know each other any more," where was he going with this one… "There's something you need to know," he was going to say it, he wanted to do me… "I'm not really who you think I am…"  
  
"Eh really?" I laughed dryly and tried to make joke of it. "Do you like work for the IRS or something.. I don't think I've done anything illegal. Eh heh heh.." He stared at me and smiled.  
  
"No, that's not it. I should have told you earlier. Boku wa onna no ko desu," He, or she looked down. Not only has she not told me but she had flirted with me! I should have been angry but I wasn't. I was somewhat elated. But at the moment I was kind of flustered.  
  
"Oh well, that's a er, very interesting thing to know. Thank you for sharing! Maybe we could go shopping sometime." What was I saying? Haruka really didn't seem like the shopping type. I decided it was time to be mature, and to act like the adult I could me. I looked at her as she fumbled with her hands in her lap.  
  
"I mean," I began again. "I don't mind. After all, it's not like you ever said you were a man. I just assumed. Thank you for telling me though"  
  
Haruka let out a breath. "Thanks"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides why are thanking me? Look at what you've done for me."  
  
"I guess you're right. Anyway, I should be going now. Just keep the ice on your ankle. I don't think you sprained or broke it. It should be fine soon," She got up and walked away when she got to the door she turned around. "You still think I'm good looking don't you?" She winked then left completely.  
  
Once I heard the front door close I fell back against my pillows. She was right, I did think she was good looking. Incredibly good looking. But what I was thinking? I chided myself. She was a woman as was I. There was no way I could have fallen for her. Or was there?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ohhh.. interesting eh? 


	4. Chapter Three

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter three  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Thank you, all for the positive reviews! It means a lot to me and not only makes me smile but keeps me writing. So keep reviewing please if you'd like to see updates. Thanks you.  
  
You know the usual disclaimers and if you think I own Sailor Moon come out from under that rock.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I woke up to the not so pleasant sound of the door bell. I moaned and rolled over. It figured it was my aunt and I really didn't want to see her this early in the morning. I yelled for her to go away.  
  
"Come on, I brought breakfast!" It was Haruka's husky voice, not my aunt.  
  
I wondered if I should let her in then, after yelling to her that I'd be there in a minute I got up and limped over to my dresser. I pulled out my white polo dress, discarded my pajamas and pulled it over my head. Walking, or limping rather to the door I pulled my hair into a messy bun.  
  
"Good Morning," She said brightly when I opened the door. She was carrying a white bag and had a tray with two cups of steaming coffee on it. I saw her eyes move down my body then back up, a pink hue spread across her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I brought some food. Last night I noticed you didn't have much food yet."  
  
" No, I don't. I have to go shopping. Why don't we go out on the porch." She nodded and I led the way.  
  
A slight ocean breeze was blowing and the scent of the ocean drifted in. I sighed thinking about playing my violin at dusk.  
  
"Michiru? Michiru? Are you okay?" Haruka waved an open hand in front of my face. I blinked and brought myself back to Earth.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
She nodded. "About what?"  
  
"Not much. Just about playing my violin to the waves crashing on the shore."  
  
She smiled gently and took a sip of coffee. "You love the ocean don't you?"  
  
I nodded. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, to tell the truth," she looked out at the backyard. "Last night I saw you at the beach sitting on the rocks. You had a certain look on your face, a look I remember from my old lov- friend. She loved the ocean too. People like you, you get a certain look ya know? A look that tells everyone else not to bother you because you're in your in your own world." She was deep.  
  
"I never realized I looked a certain way when being around the ocean."  
  
"You do," She said quietly. "Uh, Michiru if you not-"  
  
"Michiru!" I'm here! Alex, Milo, stop teasing your sisters. Michiru! I'm here. Are you going to let me in? Milo how many times do I have to tell you to stop that? Michiru?"  
  
I sighed and gave Haruka a most apologetic look. "That's my cousin. I'll be right back."  
  
I cursed under my breath all the way to the door. Jordan always seemed to come at the worst times. I pasted on a fake smile and opened the door for her. Trying not to sound *too* happy I simply said:  
  
"Jordan, how nice to see you. "  
  
"Think you took long enough to answer the door? God, it's hot out. You wouldn't mind I left the kids here while Danny and I go to the beach do you? Of course not! You're such a dear. Kids, behave for Michiru."  
  
Before I could protest she had left. That was Jordan she came in like a summer storm. She was fierce, brutal, but over in a mere few minutes. And how could she expect me to baby sit the twins? They were a year younger than me! I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.  
  
"Dude, look she's got a TV!"  
  
"Dude, that is too cool!" Jordan didn't let the kids watch too much TV so I guess seeing mine would be the highlight of their summer. Sad but true.  
  
"Michiru?" I followed the husky voice to Haruka. She was standing in the kitchen door way with an utter look of bewilderment. "Um, and they would be?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Sadly, their my family. Kind of. My cousin left them here. Aren't my relatives great?" Haruka nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, fabulous."  
  
Out of the corner of my I saw Milo nudge Alex and the two burst into laughter. "Michiru," said Alex. "Whose the shim you have living with you?" I looked at Haruka wanting to see if she was stung by the comment. Her eyes narrowed and she inhaled sharply. Alex and Milo continued to laugh.  
  
I was at a loss for what to do. I knew I should stick up for Haruka but could I really say? ' hey guys, this is Haruka. She looks like a guy but is really a woman.' I didn't think that would work.  
  
"Milo, Alex," I hissed. "If you don't shut up I'm going to unplug the TV. They turned their eyes off of gyrating Brittany Spears (they must really value TV if they did that) and grinned at me.  
  
"Why do we need TV when we can get girl on girl action right here in the living room?"  
  
I glared at Milo and gritted my teeth. Did he have to say that? I heard a whimper and turned around. Libby's lower lip was quivering and she had her arms crossed. I knelt down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked gently.  
  
"Mommy says people like you are bad, I think you are too." She wriggled out of my grasp. I stood up, hands on hips and looked at Haruka. Her eyes were downcast and her hands folded in front of her. Her blond bangs fell into her eyes as if she were trying to hide herself.  
  
I walked over and pushed her gently into the kitchen shutting the door behind me and tried to ignore the wave of laughter that came floating from the living room.  
  
"Haruka," I asked as I leaned against the white counter. "Are you all right? You know they don't mean what they said. They're immature teen age boys. What can you really expect. I'm sure-"  
  
Haruka cut me off saying:  
  
"Michiru, I know you're thinking the same thing. You don't have to pretend. I can tell you've been wondering this whole time about me," She looked up at me shaking her hair out of her eyes. "I think it's time to tell you the truth."  
  
"Michiru! Get out here, Danny and I decided to bring the kids to the beach!" I smiled gently at Haruka and shook my head holding up my pointer finger to say "One minute"  
  
"Jordan," I said as she stood surveying the room. "I'm so glad you came to pick them up. I'm sure Milo and Alex will love being with out television again. You know you really monitor what the watch. Anyway-"  
  
Jordan held her hand up for scilence. "And who might that be?" I turned around and saw Haruka looking incredibly torn and hurt.  
  
"That's Michiru's girlfriend!" Alex and Milo yelled at the same time.  
  
"If you can call her that, she's probably armed." Milo said softly but harshly  
  
Jordan looked at me in horror. Haruka brushed past her and walked quickly out the door and down the steps. I watched as she jogged to her house and slammed the front door. I was angry. I had begun to really enjoy being around Haruka. Even in the very short time I had been with her I had felt something. And now damn Jordan who couldn't even keep her own relationships had gone and ruined mine.  
  
But what was the relationship between Haruka and I? And what did I want it to be?  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sorry for lack of update. Vacation ended so it's back to school work. And for you, my cute little Haruka pie ^^ (You know who are ::grins::) I made this one longer.  
  
Now you know what to do! Click the little button that says "review" and tell me what you think.  
  
"Just lay your head back on the ground, and let your hair fall all around me. Offer up your best defense. But this is the end: This is the end of the innocence."- Don Henley {End of the Innocence} 


	5. Chapter Four

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Notes and disclaimers: I'm bathing in reviews! Well, not really but now the intrigue begins. What ever shall Michiru do?  
  
As always Michiru and Haruka do not belong to me. Nor does the beach, although I wish it did.  
  
A note to Haruka Piro Tenou: Of course it takes place in Maine, it's only my favorite place in the whole world! Well not in the whole world… but close enough.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It rained all the next day as if the sky felt my misery. I neither saw nor heard any sign from Haruka and I couldn't even see if her car was in the garage.  
  
Jordan hadn't attempted to contact me, not that I'd been complaining. However, one day I did get a call telling me that God wanted an X-rated tape. I knew it was one of the twins and after a nasty threat I hung up.  
  
I had spent most of my day cleaning before I decided it was time to talk to Haruka. Maybe it was the windex fumes but something told me that if I talked to her the bad weather would stop and my vacation would be perfect again.  
  
With that in mind I picked myself up off the floor and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I wanted to bring something to her as if to say, sorry. But a problem arose; I hardly knew anything about her. I knew she was blond, looked like a handsome man, was very nice and that there was something very important that she wanted to tell me. Knowing those things did not help much in the gift department. I fought with myself over this matter for a very short while then decided it was hopeless. Besides, words always seemed to work better.  
  
I made a mad dash across the street yet still succeeded in getting totally soaked. I rang Haruka's doorbell at least five times before she finally answered it. When she saw me her eye lit up for a moment. She opened the door wider.  
  
"Michiru," she said softly. "Sorry, sorry. Come in." I shook my head off first sending droplets of water everywhere.  
  
"We need to talk." Yes, it was presumptuous yet blunt and quick to the point. I didn't want a song and dance. I just wanted the truth. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know, hold on. I'll go get you a towel." She bounded up the stairs leaving me to stare at my surroundings. I stood in a rather good- sized living room. The walls were off white, a large overstuffed blue couch with a coffee table in front of it faced the wall where a TV and stereo components were displayed. She wasn't too badly off I noted. There were sparse decorations save for a plant (I couldn't tell if they were real or fake) and a few pictures of shells and whatnot. It made me think of a man house that his mother had decorated. I smiled at that thought thinking that maybe it was true.  
  
Haruka handed me a fluffy but worn towel and told me to sit down when she got back.  
  
"Listen, about that other day-"  
  
"Oh no," I cut her off. "That was totally my fault. I should have kicked them out. And please don't let what Alex and Milo said bother you. They're just boys you know. You can never tell," Haruka stopped my babble by putting her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"I hate to be cruel but: Shut-up and sit down. I'm not going to let another moment pass without me saying this."  
  
I resisted the urge to tell her I would ruin the furniture by sitting on it but by the look in her eyes I did what she said. She sat across from me on the coffee table, pushing racing magazines aside. I heard her mumble something about her parents then she took a breath.  
  
"What your cousins said is true, kind of. They were right in away. Although I don't know about you. Maybe I haven't been clear," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What am I talking about? I can be honest with you. Watashiwa tonogata iiesukiyo. There, I said it." She let out a ragged sigh and folded her hands between her knees.  
  
It didn't register for a moment. Then I pieced it together. She dressed like a man, had the mannerisms of a man, and the other morning not only had she totally checked me out but I could have sworn she had almost said lover instead of friend. What could I say? What would anyone had said in my position. I managed a weak oh.  
  
She got up and ran her hand through her hair again. She turned to face me. "Do you get it? I don't like men… in that way. Call me a dyke if you want. I know you do. I can tell. Call me a freak of nature."  
  
I got up stood in front of her and said softly, "If you're a freak of nature than so am I."  
  
***************************************************  
  
::Gasps:: Did Michiru just do what you think she did?! And yes, I know that carries some resemblance to another authors work. I can't remember what the story was but I do remember there was a chapter called "You're a freak, I'm a freak." Sorry to that author if you read this. I had no intention of copying you.  
  
What Haruka said {hopefully} translates to: I don't like men. Hmm, I wonder if that's the correct way to say it but you get the point anyway right?  
  
::Digs around:: Now where in the world is the quote I want? Ah! Here it is:  
  
"Well, Cindy Oleo - the margarine girl she says to me, 'I don't like boys'  
  
I tell her I don't like them either, she tells me I don't understand so I stand there and I stand there, yeah, but I guess I didn't know…" Angry Salad, Coming to Grips (I've used that song before, good song. 


	6. Chapter Five

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter five  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Thank you all for the great reviews! I can hardly believe I got so many of them! So to reward you all for taking the time to tell me what you thought here is the next chapter.  
  
Michiru and Haruka belong to Naoko-sama everything else *is* mine.  
  
***************************************  
  
Later that night I stood at the waters edge. I gazed out at the vast darkness and thought only of Haruka. She had told me the thing that had probably been weighing on her mind since the evening she met me. I wondered how hard it was for her to tell me or for her to have heard my family talk to her about her the way they did.  
  
My entire family, save for some from Mama's side never did well with people "different" than them. And it usually didn't matter in what way. But in this case they would be even worse. A lot of conversations at family diners had been about how bad or wrong it was to be gay. And now I was faced with the question about myself. Was I? And if so how would I tell anyone.  
  
I can't remember any time in my life when I had been attracted to a boy. I had gone out with one but he never really mattered. I had just done it because all my friends were going out. The relationship (if you can call it that) only last a mere week. And at lunch when my friends would ogle and check out the boys I would sit quietly and wonder what they saw in them. Personally I never thought that males had much intelligence going for them.  
  
I stared out at waves and imaged myself out there. Floating without a care about the world or what the world thought of me. I'd never have any problems, it would just be me, the sea and the sky. I felt a chill when suddenly the meaning of Haruka's name came to my mind: Distant sky king. It fit her so well. She also had a distant look in her eyes and she told me while she carried me home that it would have been easier if she could fly. She had said that was her dream. To be free like a bird and not have a care in the world.  
  
Another chill. We had the same dream. Sure she had never said anything about the sea but considering she lived so close to it it had to mean something to her.  
  
"Haruka." I said softly suddenly overwhelmed by the desire for her to be there with me. I sighed and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't have said that to her. She could assume something that I wasn't too sure of myself. I didn't want to lead her on. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair and wondered why love had to be so hard. Why did it have to be labeled. Why couldn't love just be what it is: Love. I sighed again and began walking down the beach. The whole time hoping I would see Haruka. I didn't see her but when I got home and played my messages I found a short one from her.  
  
"Hey Michiru. It's Haruka. I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night...um," there was a pause as if she wasn't too sure of herself. "if you'd like to go out to diner with me. I know I really good restaurant with a good view. Um, yeah. Call me back, I'm in the book. Bye."  
  
I smiled at they way she had spoken like an unsure school boy. She was so cute! But if I said yes to her would be a date? Or would it just be a casual diner. I chided myself for being so worried about these things and proceeded to look her up in the phone book. Her husky voice answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Haruka, it's Michiru. I got your message." Stupid thing to say Michiru…  
  
"Really? So, what do you think?"  
  
"I'll go," I said quickly not giving myself a chance to second guess.  
  
"Great. Um, I'll pick you up at.. 5:30?"  
  
"Yes. And Haruka, is it a dressy place."  
  
She laughed lightly, I loved her laugh. "Girls," she said quietly. "I guess you could call it that. It's not like a black tie thing. I guess in your case a skirt would be fine."  
  
"Well, what are you wearing?"  
  
She laughed again. "Michiru, I don't think about those things until five minutes before I'm about to leave."  
  
"Oh right. Well then I'll see you then." I hung up without even waiting for her to say good bye.  
  
I sat down on the couch and flicked the TV on. But I could still hear her laugh in my head. God I loved her laugh.  
  
***************************************  
  
Doesn't everyone love Haruka's laugh? I do… and her voice… and her hair ^^; Anyway, please review. Although I know you nice people will.  
  
To Haruka P. Tenou (You know who you are) We will make "The Trip" Work.  
  
"Blonde over blue… your hands are cold, your eyes are fire blonde over blue… they shine as though you're burning inside One word from you is all I need to be inspired Blonde over blue… I need your inspiration tonight." Billy Joel, Blonde Over Blue (Yes, I know Haruka's eyes are not blue but it works anyway. 


	7. Chapter Six

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Thank you all once again for all the great reviews. If I had known it was going to get so much feedback I would have posted it along time ago! Anyway, because I have some free time the next chapters will be coming out soon as well as the plot. (ha, you thought it was Haruka and Michiru falling in love, how wrong you were!)  
  
Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko-sama, the story belongs to me.  
  
***************************************  
  
True to her word Haruka was there on time. I took a breath before opening the door for her and told myself to calm down. It was just going out to dinner with a friend. Nothing else.  
  
"Hey," She said when I stepped unto the porch. "You look great." I smiled and blushed having been reassured I wasn't over dressed. I don't know how I would have been anyway. I was wearing a simple A-line skirt, a fitted white blouse, black sandals and my hair was half pulled into a sea shell barrette.  
  
"So do you." I said instantly regretting it. Not that didn't she look great. In fact she looked more than great. Fabulous even. Maybe I'm overdoing it. She actually looked like the male (if you will) version of me. She had on black dress pants and while she was wearing a white blouse it wasn't fitted.  
  
"Looks like we called each other and planned to match." She said with a smile. I laughed lightly and followed her to the car where she opened the door for me. As we drove by the house Jordan was staying I swear I saw a curtain flutter shut.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you're telling me you're only sixteen?" It was after dinner and Haruka were walking along a nearby beach shoes in hand. Things had been going very well and Haruka and I had learned a lot about each other. That is, until my age came out.  
  
"Yes," I said. "Are you surprised?"  
  
"A little. You really don't seem it."  
  
"Well, how old are you?" Rude but I wanted to know in case she was really thirty something. I highly doubted that however.  
  
"Eighteen…"  
  
"Only two years difference." I said turning to the ocean.  
  
"Yeah but," She shook her head. "I don't know, you seem older."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"I suppose." She chuckled softly and stood next to me gazing out at the vast sea.  
  
"Michiru," She sad my name differently than any other time she had said it. I shivered. "I've learned so much about you tonight. And well, you're unlike any other girl I have ever met. That night when I helped you… I wouldn't have helped if it had been anyone else. I was so drawn to you." She gently took my shoulders and turned me to face her. "I'm still drawn to you. You're so pure and untouched. You're like a hidden paradise. Michiru, I know we only meet a little while ago but… I'm so in love with you."  
  
I stood, stunned to say the least, and tried to think of something to say. Anything to say. But what can you say when someone like Haruka tells you they love you?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
What would *you* do if Haruka said she loved you? I think I may die… ah, sweet romance^^  
  
Sorry about the length people but there must be some element of suspense there.  
  
"Maybe this won't last very long. But you feel so right, I could be wrong. Maybe I've been hoping too hard. But I've gone this far and it's more than I hoped for."- Billy Joel, The Longest Time 


	8. Chapter Seven

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Notes and disclaimers: I'm still so surprised about how many reviews I've gotten. ::giggles:: Thanks again you guys.  
  
Siskia- Just think, in July at this time we'll be at this beach. ::sighs::  
  
Michiru and Haruka belong to Naoko-sama, the.. why am I doing this?  
  
***************************************************  
  
Haruka stayed with me that night. But nothing happened save for some deep talk on the back porch.  
  
I had told her about how confused I was. She said she understood, after all how could she not. She had probably gone through the same thing. She had just figured it out earlier.  
  
In the morning (we had both fallen asleep out there) when she was leaving she looked back at me and said softly.  
  
"I'll wait for you, Michiru." The slam of the screen door echoed in my head until the phone rang. I ran to pickup thinking foolishly that it could be Haruka.  
  
"Hello." I said trying to stay calm wanting to hear that husky voice respond.  
  
"What was *it* doing there last night." My hopes were shattered. It wasn't Haruka but Jordan. Her voice was like ice.  
  
"Why do you care?" I surprised by knowing who *it* was. I felt ashamed of myself so I added in a biting voice: "And Haruka is a woman."  
  
"I supposed you would know. But it certainly fooled me." There was the it again.  
  
"Jordan, a paper bag could fool you into thinking it's plastic."  
  
"Oh, grow up Michiru." She was telling my to grow up! I felt the anger boiling inside of me threatening to boil over.  
  
"Me? What about you? You're the one who can't handle two women being friends. And lets not bring up how you can't get a relationship to last more than a few month. Don't tell me to grow up!"  
  
"You just don't when to stop do you?" Jordan huffed.  
  
"I do know. But I just don't want to."  
  
"You should Michiru. This whole thing will come back and bite you in the end." She slammed the phone down as did I. I hated her so much at the moment. I wasn't going to pretend to like her anymore, I just wouldn't be able to do it. I had the urge to run over to her house and just kill her. I took a deep breath picked the phone back up and called the only person I know I could trust. Haruka.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I'm so evil aren't I? Another very short chapter.. but I promise you folks this whole story will be done by the end of June. I'll be going away then so I want this done.  
  
Please tell me what you thought.  
  
"I hate him so much! I want to kill him and watch him bleed. Where do you think I could get the ebola virus?" Anonymous. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Notes and disclaimers: I know I said end of June and here it is almost the end of July, I'm so sorry people but I was so busy. Anyway, I decided to rewrite this chapter back into the format of the rest to the story. It just didn't fit in. Fanfiction.net screwed up the format of this so now I have to post it again!, If there are too many spaces between paragraphs sorry. So here we go and please so expect more updates in the future. ********************************************************  
  
I sat on the rocks with my knees draw up to my chest and my head resting on my folded arms. Normally sitting on the beach and watching the waves would have helped to clam me but not this time. I was still too hurt and scared by what had happened the day before.  
  
When I called Haruka up I had asked her to come over. Being the great person that she is she came over almost immediately. I began to cry as I watched her cross the street. I didn't even know why I was crying. Maybe for me, for her- for us. I didn't know.  
  
When I answered the door she pulled me into a hug and led me over to the couch where she sat down with me still in her arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I hate her, I hate her so much." I forced out.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jordan. She is such.. such a." I could finish.  
  
"Bitch?" Haruka offered. I smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Haruka pulled away a little and looked at me. "For what?"  
  
"For doing this to you. I feel like I'm leading you on. Giving you false hopes. Using you."  
  
"You're not using me. We're friends. If it becomes more so be it. Just remember. I'll wait for you."  
  
I smiled again and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Then I told her about the phone converstation.  
  
"She may be right you know. About it coming back to bite you in the end. And Jordan may be the one to provoke to serpent."  
  
I looked at Haruka and almost started crying again. She cared for me so much! And here I was just using her shoulder to cry on. I could never give her what she wanted. Could I?  
  
"Who do you think the serpent will be?" I asked  
  
"Your family." I sat for a moment letting that sink in. It made totally sense. Jordan would go and tell the people on Mamas side of the family that I was having a passionate love affair with another woman and shatter my image forever. If that happened I needed someone to be there for me.  
  
"Thank you." I said. I gave her a hug and when she went to pull away I hugged her tighter. ********************************************* There's your rewrite. I like it better than the first one. Michiru is turning out to be quite evil, ne? And I'm not going to tell you if this will have a happy ending or not! Ha ha!  
  
"In through a doorway she brings me white gold and pearls stolen from the sea. She is raging, she is raging and the storm blows up in her eyes. She will suffer the needle chill, she is running to stand still." U2- Running to Stand Still 


	10. Chapter Nine

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Told you there would be updates! Ha ha, am I not the greatest? On with it! And here is the new formatted one of this chapter, I really don't know why it messed up. Anyway, sorry to people who read this: It must not have been fun. ******************************************************** I sat huddled on my bed letting the sea air bath me after Haruka had left. I kept wishing that she had stayed, that I had made her stay. I wanted her to hug, me I wanted someone.  
  
Maybe I was fooling myself by saying Haruka would remain only my friend and ally during this whole ordeal. After all, that was what I most needed. Someone who I could count on and run to when I needed to. And so far Haruka had been all that and more.  
  
I covered my earswhen the phone rang. I was getting so tired of the phone. I thought for a moment about running in there and ripping the cord out of the wall but I didn't. I let it ring a few more times then finally went picked it up.  
  
"Michiru, darling." My aunt. "Jordan is over here with me and were making diner. I decided that it would be rude if we didn't invite you. So, I am. Are you busy?"  
  
"No. I'll um, be right over." My hand was shaking as I hung the phone up. I shouldn't be so nervous. I was just going over for dinner and I was a big girl. I could manage and stick up for myself. After checking out my apperacnce I headed over to the big house.  
  
As I walked in the back door and into the kitchen I instantly felt an air of hostility. Jordan turned from the pot she was stirring to give me a wicked grin. I wanted to leave. I walked through the kitchen and was surprised to see my mother sitting on the couch talking to my aunt. I stared for a moment until my mother told me to come sit by her. She gave me a hug.  
  
"Michiru, it seems like such a long time since I saw you! But not that long was it. And not to worry, your father and I won't be here long. We were driving further up north and just decided to stop by."  
  
I was relieved when she said that. The last thing I needed was her meddling with already tragic events. I smiled weakly and forced out a nice to see you. After some clattering in the kitchen Jordan called us into the dining area.  
  
I sat down and looked around. I was so uncomfortable and scared. Jordan kept smiling in that way that made me want to hit her. Jordan carried out the plates and once she sat down everyone began to eat. I, on the other hand, barely touched my food.  
  
"Michiru," Jordan said with too much sweetness. "Whatever is the matter? Is the something wrong with the food."  
  
I struggled to make my voice just as sweet as hers. "No, of course not. I'm just not feeling well." I smiled a bit.  
  
"What's the matter, are you feeling guilty?"  
  
My mother looked at me. "Michiru, guiltily for what?"  
  
"I don't know." I muttered and looked down at my plate.  
  
"Did you have a fight with Haruka?" She gave me a wicked grin.  
  
"Haruka," My mother said. "Who's Haruka?"  
  
"Why," Jordan began. "Haruka is Michiru's.. well, actually I don't know what to call her, or is it him... It? Anyway, Haruka is Michiru *very* special someone."  
  
My mother dropped her fork and I felt wave nausea. I started to breathe heavy and found I could barely breathe. I stood up and my plate fell to the floor. I called her some nasty things in Japanese liking the fact that she couldn't understand me then stormed out. I don't know how but when I woke up the next morning I was at Haruka's house, not mine. ******************************************************** La la.. Evilness! Now, if I can get the CD jacket out of the case I will give you a quote.  
  
"And we stare each other down like victims in the grind. Probing all the weakness and hurt still left behind. And we cry the tears of pearls. We do it. Oh we do it." Savage Garden- Tears of Pearls 


	11. Chapter Ten

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Now that all my chapters are there and in the right format (hurrah!) I can continue on. Yippy skippy you all say (hopefully)  
  
Just to give you a heads up- the last chapter ended with Michiru waking up at Haruka's but it didn't say where. This chapter will explain all that so excuse the beginning not really fitting with the last chap.  
  
You know the disclaimers, only the story belongs to me. *****************************************************  
  
The sunlight poured across my face and I forced my eyes open. I had the sudden feeling I wasn't at home in my own bed. I sat up shakily and blinked a few times. My surroundings weren't familiar. I yawned and went to get out of the bed but out of the corner of my eyes I saw something.  
  
Blonde hair. I gasped lightly and stared at the lump that finally registered as Haruka. I was in Haruka's bed! I didn't know what to do next. I checked to make sure I was still fully clothed (I was) then slipped carefully out of the bed the whole time praying that Haruka would not wake up. When I stood I noticed that while I was fully clothed they were not my clothes. It was an over sized (at least for me) button up shirt. Haruka's.  
  
I crept quietly down the stairs and found myself in the only room that I knew, the living room. I looked around then decided I might as well make some breakfast, whatever had happened last night I wanted to be able to make up for it.  
  
Her kitchen was small, bright and done in mostly whites and blues, and what you would normally expect from someone living alone. There were some dishes in the sink, an empty juice container left on the counter. Things like that have always bothered me so I washed the dishes and threw the container away.  
  
When I opened her fridge I found she didn't have much, not only that I didn't know what I would make. What did she like to eat? I searched some cabinets and found some bagels. If she had them she must like them right? I toasted them lightly and in the midst of spreading raspberry jam on them I felt arms snake around my waist. I tensed up and heard Haruka chuckle in my ear.  
  
"It's new to have someone making me breakfast," she whispered in my ear. "I could get used to it."  
  
I smiled. "If you want it you'll have to let go of me. You're impairing my spreading ability."  
  
"Of course." She went about pouring some juice and brought it to the small table that was wedged into a tiny little nook. She took the plates with the bagels and set them down too. She sat down on the small bench and pulled me down next to her.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to feed someone jam off my finger." Oh God. what had we done last night?  
  
"Haruka," I said shyly. "What happened last night?" I bite my lip and looked at my folded hands in my lap.  
  
Haruka mocked rolled her eyes at me. "And after you told me I was *so* good!"  
  
My head snapped up and I looked at her. "You mean.."  
  
She nodded. "You said you wanted to... I asked you if you were sure more than ten times."  
  
Where had my mind been? I was screaming at myself. How could I have done that? And I hardly even knew her? So what of she said she loved me, I didn't love her! Or maybe, maybe I did.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"So," she said a spark of mischief playing in her eyes. "How about that jam idea?"  
  
"I, I have to go home. I'm sorry." She nodded and I stood up feeling terrible.  
  
"Your clothes are upstairs, in my bedroom, on the chair." She said without emotion.  
  
I nodded and went to leave the room.  
  
"Michiru," I turned back to look at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought it was what you wanted, you said you wanted it." ******************************************************** Well, well. such, what's the word? Mystery? Drama, I don't know you decide. Anyway, there's that chapter. Enjoy!  
  
"She comes to me when I'm feelin' down Inspires me without a sound She touches me and I get turned around She's got a way of showin' How I make her feel And I find the strength to keep on goin'."- Billy Joel, She's Got A Way 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Thank you all for those who have been following this story even with all the lack of updates. I really appreciate it. But, brace yourself- I'm going away again so there will be another span of time where nothing moves. Never fear however because this story is going somewhere and there is a massive amount of drama coming your way.  
  
***************************************** 'I asked you more then ten times if you were sure." Haruka's words went over in my head. How could I have agreed to such a thing and have no memory of it at all? The whole idea of it boggled my mind.  
  
Silly thoughts began to creep into my head: What if Haruka had drugged me, what if Jordan had drugged me. And many others. All I knew were impossible. I'd simply have to face the truth and deal with it that I had slept with Haruka. Simple as that, only it wasn't so simple.  
  
I was only sixteen, I was supposed to be having a fun, carefree summer vacation at my favorite spot in the world. But thanks to a charming, handsome "man", and a nosy cousin it had been ruined and so had I.  
  
How was I supposed to tell my mother that I had slept with the person Jordan had made sound so, so grotesque? I couldn't possibly come right out and tell her.  
  
I was being selfish and I knew it. What about Haruka, I must have hurt her so much. I had obviously encouraged her to other wise it would have never happened. I knew I must have made her feel terrible. I was a girl that she had fallen in love with, had what must have been a great night for her and now I was too confused to do anything. I wished for a moment that I had never met Haruka.  
  
  
  
"So Michiru did she comfort you? Hmmm, did she make you feel all better?" Jordan's voice was a low hiss. The rest of her family had gone home so she had more time to make my life a living hell.  
  
"Why does this bother you so much? Is it because you can't have any successful relationships so you want to destroy the ones I have?" I yelled. I wanted to push her off my front steps where she was standing. I was so angry that I was beyond seeing red. And at that moment I knew the truth and I wasn't going to run from it anymore. I was a big girl who could take care of herself and have a steady relation with *Haruka* if my family couldn't handle that so be it. I didn't care anymore.  
  
"Damnit Jordan! Go tell the world that I love Haruka, I don't care. I'd rather the truth be known then to go in lying for the rest of my life!" I slammed the door on her face and let out a large breath.  
  
I had not only admitted to Jordan but to myself, I loved Haruka. Forget the fact that we had only just met, I believed in fate. And seeing as she had told me after only a few days that she loved me something told me she did too.  
  
I inched toward the front window and peeked out. Jordan wasn't there anymore. Now that I had gotten that out of the way another big step was on the list. I had to go to Haruka.  
  
************************************** There ya go! Not very long, I know.. but you'll live ^^  
  
"Tomorow I think I'll tell you something the thing that I haven't said to a girl like you."- Pete Yorn, A Girl Like You 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Here's a bit more "risqué" chapter, nothing X-rated though. (Haruka says the oh baby)  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Oh, baby." We were standing the living room as Haruka kissed my jaw line sending shivers down my spine. I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around Haruka's neck my hand playing with the hair at the base of her neck. She moved further down to my collarbone but pulled away suddenly.  
  
"You're sure, totally sure right? I don't like repeats."  
  
I smiled coyly at her. "But you'd like a repeat of what happened that night hmm?"  
  
"Hey now, you weren't supposed to remember that. But yes, that would be fun." She grinned at me. "But Michiru, I need you to be sure. I'm not going to hurt you again."  
  
I answered her with a forceful kiss and pulled her closer to me. This is what I wanted I told myself; it was more than I wanted. Yet the whole time I couldn't banish Jordan from my mind. I felt as if she was watching me.  
  
"Bedroom." I whispered breathlessly in Haruka's ear. Desire for her was too overwhelming to ignore. And this time I was going to remember it.  
  
She grabbed my hand and we nearly tumbled up the stairs laughing the whole time. At the top we sat to catch our breaths. Haruka looked at me with that boyish grin again.  
  
"You know," she said with an eyebrow raise. "if anyone comes to the door they can see straight up the stairs."  
  
"Should we give them a show?" I asked.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
I giggled like a schoolgirl. "Are you expecting anyone?"  
  
"I ordered a package the other day, that might arrive."  
  
I sent her a devilish smile and leaned in and kissed her. She pulled me close and eventually worked her way on top of me.  
  
"I thought you wanted it in the bedroom."  
  
"Been there, done that. Besides, I want to give this small town something to talk about."  
  
She kissed me again and I sighed happily into her mouth.  
  
  
  
I felt as though someone was staring at me. I opened my eyes lazily and they fell upon Haruka. Her hair was tousled in an incredibly adorable way and her eyes held total bliss. She kissed my forehead lightly.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"All ready?" She nodded.  
  
"And I'm not letting you leave no matter what." She wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"That sounds a bit like kidnapping."  
  
"You're not a kid and I grantee you that we won't be napping." She leaned down and her bangs tickled my face, I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "God, Michiru you're so beautiful. I could look at your forever." She have me a gentle kiss. "But sadly, it's not the weekend and I have to work today.  
  
Haruka worked? I had never thought about that. I somehow thought that her parents supported her.  
  
"What do you do?" I asked surprising a yawn. The night had been long one. Long but good.  
  
"Boring stuff mostly. I work in an office at a small independently owned racetrack. I'm working my way up to the driver. I know I could win but they won't let me just yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know, I never really thought about it."  
  
She climbed out of bed and I noted that she was wearing a t-shirt and boxers (after a quick peek I discovered I wasn't wearing anything). Then ruffled around in some drawers.  
  
"You can stay here if you want. You know, explore," she smirked at me. "See what there is to see. But no going through the drawers now. Then again, the one with the fun stuff is locked." She winked at me. "Anyway, make yourself at home- I'm going to take a shower." She began walking out.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She turned to look at me.  
  
"Do you have something I could wear."  
  
"Oh, right." She tossed me another of what I assumed to be work shirts and pointed to the chair were my clothes were.  
  
After she left the room I snuggled back into the bed. Smelling her on the pillow. The moment was perfect and I hoped that nothing would shatter it.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hurrah! I bit adultish wouldn't you say? ^^ You know what to do now. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Nothing to say here, enjoy.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I decided to take full advantage of Haruka's suggest of looking around. After all, even though I had been there a few times too much was going on to really look around. I figured the bedroom was a good place to start considering I was in it. I sat up in her bed and pulled the sheet around me.  
  
The head of the bed was forced against the wall so there wasn't a headboard. Above the bed was a small circular window. On the wall to my right were two dormer windows. Below one was a small desk, below the other a dresser. On the opposite wall was a closet. Near the bed were a small night table and a chair with my clothes on it. At the foot of it was a chest. A small cabinet on wheels held a TV.  
  
The room held the same colors as the living room. It was painted a soft cream and the accents were just navy blue. The floor was wood with some white area rugs placed on it. Very simple and clean, very Haruka I decided.  
  
I got out of bed and pulled my undergarments on then the shirt Haruka had given me. I walked slowly out of the room and into the hallway. To my left was the stair way and to my right another door. I opened it slowly and found that it was a linen closet. I continued down the hall and found the bathroom. All white tiles with blue towels. I shook my head and smiled. Haruka and blue. There was one more door at the end of the hall. I figured that it must be another bedroom and wasn't going to go in but curiosity got the better of me.  
  
The door creaked as I pushed it open I found myself faced with a room filled with boxes. I walked to one nearest me and looked in. Notebooks, there must have been more than fifteen notebooks. I picked one up and flipped it open.  
  
~January 27- My Birthday  
  
16 now. Shitty day, what can I say? It sucked. Got beat up again, what's new. I think I need stitches this time. I think I may do it myself. It's only my shoulder. Who cares if I can't see it. Hell with a doctor. I won't say I fell down the stairs again. And he would kill me if I told them what really happened. Whatever, I don't care.~  
  
I gasped. It must be Haruka's journal from when she was younger. But who was He? I turned the page, it was dated a week after the last one,  
  
~I want to kill him! Jerk! I came in from school today and he just grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I swear next time he lays a hand on me I'll him. Screw it if he's my father. Some father he is.~  
  
I dropped the notebook quickly back into the box. Her father! She had never told me. I suddenly felt horrible for reading it and left the room hurriedly shutting the door behind me. I felt almost like I was going to vomit. She had lied to me about her parents. Telling me that she had only wanted to move away from Portland! What had I done to make it seem like she couldn't trust me. I decided to be rational and told myself that if it had been me I would have not brought it up either. I then decided that I would casually mention something about it to her and see what she did.  
  
I went downstairs and into the living room that I knew. Downstairs I had only seen the living room and the kitchen. I followed a hallway and found that there was only a dark office, a laundry room and a half bathroom. Nothing that caught my interest. But my mind was still thinking about those journals. I wanted to know more. I had no idea when Haruka would be home but she only left about fifteen minutes ago, I decided that she wouldn't be home too soon.  
  
I headed back up too the room and found the first notebook. Haruka had them all numbered.  
  
  
  
~December 7 I just got this notebook; the therapist (I had to look the spelling up) thought it would be a good idea for me to record my thoughts in it. My name is Haruka Tenoh and I'm 11 years old. I live in Portland, Maine but was born in Japan. I like to play baseball, ride my bike really fast and play with my friend Caesar. Mother says that Caesar isn't real and that I spend too much time with him. That is why she sent me to a therapist.  
  
~December 15 When the therapist found out I had only written once he was mad. He told me that it would help to write. I don't want to. I told him so. He said that if I didn't that I would go crazy. I don't want to go crazy. Daddy told me that if I didn't write he would hit me. But he already did, even when you knew I had written that last one. He always says he's sorry after he hits me.  
  
~January 1 I don't have anything to say. Daddy hurt me again today in front of mommy, she just turned her head. I'll be 12 the 27th. I told mommy and daddy that I wanted a new bike, or a new baseball glove. Mommy shook her head and asked daddy why I didn't want a new doll. I don't like dolls. I think they're silly. Bikes are much more fun. And the boys wouldn't let me play with them if I had a doll.  
  
~December 31 It has been so long since I lost wrote; I'm almost 13 now. I stopped going to the therapist but I thought maybe he was right about writing down how I feel. I can't tell anyone so I should write it. It makes sense. My arm still hurts from when dad twisted it. I think I'll have a bruise there. And my head hurts from when I hit the kitchen floor. When I began to cry he pulled me up and hugged me. I don't understand him  
  
  
  
I skimmed ahead some pages.  
  
~September 18 I hate writing in this but I'm going to force myself to. I noticed it has been about two years. I'm fifteen now. Nothing is better. Dad broke my arm and mom left him. I'm alone with him. Of course Caesar is still in the back of my mind. I talk to him sometimes. But only sometimes. If dad heard me he'd hurt me more. I already had to explain the cut on my face at school. I hate lying to the people there. But I have no choice I have to.  
  
The same thing went on for pages. Haruka had documented almost every injury inflicted to her by her father. I couldn't read it anymore and I put it back in the box. I walked out and back to the bedroom. The clock on the nightstand said it was four o'clock. I had been reading for more than 2 hours. I plopped down on the bed knowing I would never look at Haruka the same way again. I crawled under the covers and felt sad for her. At the same moment I heard Haruka call my name out downstairs. I yelled back that I was upstairs.  
  
She came in the bedroom unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Hey babe." She walked over and gave me a quick kiss. "You stay in here all day? I shook my head.  
  
She threw her shirt on the floor and walked to her dresser. That's when I noticed it. A messy scar, faded but noticeable nonetheless. I quietly got out of bed and walked over to her. I ran my fingers over the scar and she jumped at my touch.  
  
"What happened?" I asked softly.  
  
"Eh, and accident. I was in a fake fight with a friend; fell on a table in his living room. But that was a long time ago."  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Haruka, I know." She turned to face me.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"How you really got it?'  
  
"Oh yeah?" She was angry. "Then why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
She froze, her eyes locked on mine. Then suddenly she pushed me back and I fell to the floor.  
  
"What the Hell we're you doing reading those notebooks? They were none of your business! Damnit Michiru! Why did I let you stay here alone?" By now I was standing again.  
  
"I'm sorry." I nearly I whispered.  
  
She looked at me with a look I had never seen on her before. A mixture of betrayal, hurt, and anger. She grabbed me by the arm, I whimpered, her grip was too tight.  
  
"Haruka, you're hurting me." She looked as if she was going to smack me then her face crumpled.  
  
"Michiru," She almost begged. "What am I doing?" She let me go. "Oh God. I've become him!" Her look turned to fear. "Michiru! I don't want to be like him! I'm sorry! Oh God I'm sorry!" She sobbed.  
  
I pulled her into my arms and onto the bed. I stroked my fingers through her hair. "I don't blame you for what you just did. I'm sorry that I read your notebooks, I shouldn't have. But Haruka, I can help you."  
  
She looked up at me with a tear stained face. "Michiru, if I ever try to hurt you again kill me. I won't be able to live with myself." I kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shhh. don't talk like that. Tell you what, you tell me what you want most right now and I'll do it."  
  
She smiled weakly. "I want you to move in with me." She stated.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Progression! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Nothing to say.  
  
**********************************  
  
I walked down the beach in the darkness. The moon was bright tonight and it reflected off the waters casing an almost black glow over the waves. The sand was cool beneath my bare feet and the salty air was refreshing.  
  
I had asked Haruka to please not come along; I needed time to think I told her. She had seemed to understand and said she be there when I wanted to talk. Being asked to move in with her was perhaps one of the hardest things I'd ever been asked. I was only sixteen and didn't know whether I wanted to commit myself to her. Or if my parents would let me. Furthermore, I still hadn't told my parents. I hadn't talked to any member of my family since the night where Jordan had her little outburst.  
  
I told myself that I would need to be calm, and this was the ultimate time to prove my maturity to not only myself but to everyone else. All my life I had always felt more mature then everyone else but here was my chance. I wanted to move in with Haruka but although we had slept together we still hardly knew each other!  
  
And what she had done to my earlier still scared me. I hadn't known her long enough to judge whether or not that was a one-time thing or not. She could hurt me again. After all, didn't children often get traits from their parents? I knew for a fact I had gotten some from mine.  
  
The more I thought about it the more absurd it seemed. Move in with Haruka at only sixteen! I needed my independence; I was still trying to figure out who I was and who I wanted to be! Perhaps moving up to Maine, into the summerhouse would be better. I could always escape when the need arose.  
  
But how was I going to tell Haruka that? I was afraid to upset too much, afraid that she might get angry again and hurt me. And that scared me.  
  
By that time I reached the end of the beach, it would take me more than hour to get back. It had been about 11:30 when I had left so I gauged that I would get back about 1, 1:30. Halfway back I saw someone walking toward me. It wasn't Haruka, I could tell that but the seemed headed right for me. I tired not to think about it too much. It was just someone like me walking to the end of the beach; they just looked like they were coming toward.  
  
But as I passed the figure's arm reached out and knocked me to the ground. I lay on the wet sand stunned then the figured straddled my stomach and leaned down close to my ear.  
  
"You're in for it." I gasped it was Jordan! "I'm not thru with you yet Michiru."  
  
Jordan sat back and I could just make out that she was searching her coat pockets. She pulled out something that gleamed in the moonlight. Before I could screen she had plunged it into my arm. Then she got up and left, leaving me there.  
  
***********************************  
  
Wow. So much drama! Too much you think? 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Notes and disclaimers: Took a bit of time, I know, gomen. But here it is! Hardly any reviews last chapter! Oh well. What can I expect?  
  
You know who belongs to whom.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I rolled over painfully into the ice cold waves, the sand catching in my hair. There was no way I would be able to get home. Using my good arm I forced myself up in a sitting position and looked at the knife handle protruding out of my arm. A wve nausea swept over me and I thought I would pass out. The full impact of the injury hadn't hit me yet so it hadn't begun to hurt, I was too in shock.  
  
I forced myself up, my legs shaking as I did so and started to walk. I thought perhaps I get home before the pain kicked in. I made at least twenty steps before I collapsed, and into someone's arms.  
  
  
  
I woke up and the familiar color of Haruka's ceiling and the scent of her bed flooded my senses. Not only that but the realization of what had happened came back to me. My eyes scanned what I could see of the room looking for Haruka.  
  
She came into the room not more than a moment later with a glass of water. She gave me a sad smile and pulled the chair up to the bed, straddling it and putting the glass on the nightstand. Her hand reached out and stroked my bags off my hot forehead. I tried to speak but found I could form not words.  
  
"Shh," Haruka whispered. " I know what happened. There was a warning message on your machine from Jordan. I know all about it." She smiled at me again. "You'll be okay. I got the doctor to come over here, cost some money, but hey- I could spare a few bucks. He said you'd be all right. But you may have to go in for physical therapy later on."  
  
I managed a nod. She held the glass to my lips and forced me to drink some water. Then she climbed gently into the bed beside and wrapped her arms loosely around me, pulling me closer and resting my head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michiru, sorry."  
  
  
  
That night I dreamt that Haruka and I had a tiny house on the side of the ocean. I was painting as she lay on the sand soaking up the sun. A small child ran to her yelling papa. She chuckled as she pulled him into her arms and I smiled. But then a dark cloud blocked the sun, the wind blew and knocked over my easel, a huge wave came and swallowed Haruka and the child.  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat and tried to snuggle closer to Haruka but I found she wasn't there. My heart thudded faster as the dream came back to me.  
  
"Haruka," I said weakly. Then again, getting louder but still no response came. I sat up looking around the room franticly, beginning to panic for no reason. "Haruka!" I said one last time before slowly and painfully getting out the bed. My feet met the cold hardwood floor as I stood and held the lower part of my arm with my good one. A throbbing pain ran up and down my arm as I made my way into the dark hallway.  
  
A sliver of light shone under the door at the end of the hall. I made my way down, the pain intensifying with each step as I became more and more aware of what had happened. When I got to the door I tapped lightly.  
  
"Michiru?" I heard Haruka say, and then the door opened. Her face was damp and her eyes red. I could tell she had been crying. I looked beyond and saw the notebooks stacked on the floor, boxes knocked over in what looked like a rage.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked, wiping her face with her open palm. "I thought you were supposed to stay there."  
  
I nodded. "When I called for you, you didn't come. I decided to come look for you."  
  
"You did? Sorry." She looked down for a moment. "I was otherwise occupied. "  
  
"So I see." I didn't want to pry but wanted desperately for to let me into her world.  
  
"You really should get back in bed."  
  
"I feel dirty."  
  
Haruka eyebrows nearly jumped up. "Michiru, I uh, didn't think you would be thinking about that at a time like this."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'd say you were the one always thinking about it: I meant I wanted a bath."  
  
"Oh!" She laughed nervously. "Of course." She turned the light off, shut the door softly and took the hand of my uninjured arm.  
  
In a flash I suddenly became aware of the fact that my bow arm was hurt. If it was really bad, and had damaged it more than I knew I might never be able to play the violin again. Without it I could not express the emotions that I kept inside of me, I would be without my only release. I felt as if I couldn't breath and stopped walking. The very thought of not being able to rosin my bow, not being able to make a sweet sound on the strings! Something inside of me died. It was agony, all those thoughts.  
  
"Michiru! You all right? Can you hear me? Michiru?" Haruka cupped my face in her hands, her love filled eyes looking into mine, and I couldn't help it- I broke down into sobs.  
  
****************************************************  
  
There you have it- reviews would be greatly appreciated! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Sea Side Breeze  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Notes and Disclaimers: Wowers, chapter sixteen, I'm doing good, ne?  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Michiru, you're arm will get better. I promise and you can play violin all you want?'  
  
In Haruka's arms it sounded almost true. But somewhere deep inside of me, I knew. Even if I could play again it would never be with the same skill as before. I supposed that that was Jordan's intent, to ruin as much of my life as she could.  
  
Haruka has said that she would call the police as soon as I felt a little better. But I made her call them sooner. They said they would look into it, but they had no other evidence other then my account of what happened. Haruka told them it wasn't true, she had the tape from my answering machine. The police took it to the station with them.  
  
That had been only a little while ago. Haruka and I were on her couch; I sat between her legs, my back resting against her chest as she tried to comfort me.  
  
"This will all be over soon. Things will get to normal." She said.  
  
"It depends on what your definition of soon is."  
  
"Michiru, they had hard evidence, they have the murder weapon, a threatening tape, and they even have a motive."  
  
"If the motive a good one?"  
  
"Jordan didn't like you. I don't know why. because I sure as hell do," she kissed my ear lobe. "But for whatever reason she decided to get rid of you. Or just ruin any career you had as a violinist."  
  
I nodded. "But why didn't she just kill me?"  
  
"That would have been too easy. She gets to see you suffer more this way."  
  
I turned my head to face her. "If that's the case maybe she'll come after you next."  
  
"Maybe. But if she does, if she does, I'll be ready."  
  
  
  
A little while later, as Haruka spoon feed me black raspberry ice cream I decided to bring something up.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You." She looked at me, put the spoon down in the bowl, and put the bowl on the coffee table. She took a deep breath and taking my hands in hers said:  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I want to know about your past, Haruka."  
  
****************************************  
  
I'm cruel, short chapter I know ^^. But it's that or no chapter. 


End file.
